Ino de Gales – Another Royal Story never Told
by Arrem1503
Summary: ¿Cuento de hadas? o ¿Una historia de terror?. La vida de Diana, Princesa de Gales donde Ino Yamanaka será la que interpretará su roll, a través de ella iré relatando todo lo que vivió Lady Di(Ino Yamanaka) a lado de la familia real británica. Amor no correspondido, infidelidad, suicidio, abandono, ignorancia, favoritismo. –MatsuGaaInoSai.
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo

**ACLARACIÓN:** Esta historia está inspirada en la vida de Lady Diana Spencer, Princesa de Gales… O bueno algo así ya que la escribiré a mi manera, es decir, no es que será tal y como es la historia original ya que pienso poner y sacar ciertas cosas .. Resumido es algo parecida.

2: Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera la familia real :'v Pero bueno hay les va.. Espero que les guste y me disculpo por dañar la reputación del hermoso Gaara con Carlos de Inglaterra, pero es que la siguiente historia me salió del corazón y tenía que hacerla pública.

Y una ultima cosilla, los párrafos que contengan fecha y hora son comentarios de los paparazzis/reporteros/medios de comunicación para los periódicos….Recuerden que la familia real británica siempre fue perseguida por ellos. (Si no sabían este dato ahora lo saben :D)

 **Personajes Principales:**

A continuación les dejo la lista de los roles que van a ''interpretar'' los personajes que ya conocemos dentro del NARUTO UNIVERSE.

Príncipe Carlos = Sabaku No Gaara

Princesa Diana = Ino Yamanaka

Camilla Parker Bowles = Matsuri

Dodi Al-Fayed = Sai

Príncipe William = Sabaku No Jen (personaje creado por mi)

Príncipe Harry = Sabaku No Aren (personaje bajo mi autoría.)

 **Personajes secundarios.**

 _Familia real Windsor_

Príncipe Andrés = Sabaku No Kankuro

Princesa Anne = Sabaku no Temari

Reina Isabel II = Karura

Príncipe Phillip, Duque de Edimburgo = Rasa.

Sarah Ferguson = Nikki Ferguson (personaje creado por mi)

Mark Phillips = Shikamaru Nara.

 _Familia Spencer._

John Spencer = Inoichi Yamanaka

Frances Spencer = Sra Yamanaka

Charles Spencer = Alex Yamanaka (hermano de Ino creado por mi Bv)

* * *

.

Todos alguna vez, hemos soñado con cuentos de hadas.. Y sin duda el más popular es el de las princesas, que primeramente empiezan como una chica sencilla, amable y muy hermosa que termina casada con un apuesto príncipe y vive felizmente en un castillo con una hermosa y brillante tiara en su cabellera.

Pero a veces la realidad dentro de una familia real es otra, que no tiene nada que ver con los cuentos de hadas... Algo así es lo que te contare en la siguiente historia, que se trata de una chica que se casó enamorada de uno de los príncipes más importantes de las tantas monarquías de su época. Todo lo que vivió como un miembro más dentro de la realeza, esta es la historia de Ino Spencer.

 **.**

 **.**

– Hey! – sonó la voz de una mujer – ¿A que hora piensas levantarte? – dijo acercándose al lecho y dar un golpecito en la cabellera de cierto hombre que reposaba tranquilamente envuelto en aquellas sabanas.

– Aun es muy temprano – Se quejó el hombre de mala gana mientras ponía una almohada encima de su cabeza.

– Gaara – dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos – son las 10 de la mañana, sabes que es muy peligroso que salgamos tarde de un hotel, nos pueden ver juntos.

– ¿Y eso que ? – Dijo el hombre con voz un poco adormecida – Pronto diré que eres mi novia oficial, ya no será nada raro, tranquila.

– Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil – se quejó – todo mundo sabe como es tu madre, e incluso puedo afirmar que ni tu puedes llevarle la contraria.. Además… ¡Como crees que reaccione cuando se entere que su hijo, el príncipe de Gales se revuelca con una mujer como yo! – Oh no aquí venía la exaltación de Matsuri Parker Bowles – y más cuando mi marido lo sepa!

– ¡Quieres calmarte! – Dijo el hombre levantándose finalmente mientras sacudía violentamente la sabana y comenzaba a cubrir su hombría – tu esposito para mi solo es un bichito pegado a mis zapatos que en cualquier momento puedo pisar – camino hacia la mujer y le dijo un beso, rápido pero con mucho deseo – tu serás mi mujer y todos tendrán que entenderlo ¿Ok? – La miro unos momentos y luego le guiño el ojo para después dirigirse al baño por una ducha.

En otra parte, en la finca real de Sandringham al este de Inglaterra se encontraba el hogar de Ino Spencer. Ella era una joven y bella chica aristócrata de 19 años que vivía con su padre y su hermano menor en la mansión que su abuelo les había dejado tras su muerte, la cual era llamada Park House.

Su padre había heredero el título de conde, por lo cual ella se había convertido en Lady Ino Spencer mientras que su hermano menor sería el próximo conde de la familia. Ellos habían crecido como los vecinos de la familia real Inglesa, su residencia estaba cerca de una de las mansiones de campo de la Reina de Inglaterra.

Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía 6 años y tras una larga lucha legal por su custodia y la de su hermano finalmente, su padre el conde Spencer la ganó.

A pesar de todos aquellos años, Ino nunca superó la ida de su madre que hasta ahora en algunas ocasiones lloraba silenciosamente en su habitación, para que su padre ni su hermano se enteraran de su tristeza, ella los quería mucho y por eso no los quería preocupar. – _* Acabo de cumplir 19 años y no he visto a mi madre…*_ – aquellos pensamientos de antaño a su madre cada día se hacían presentes en la joven, ya que la última vez que había estado con su madre fue cuando tenía 13 años, cuando su padre les permitió ir de vacaciones.

-Ino.. – Sonó una voz masculina que la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Ehh si..¿Papi?

– Es hora de cenar – se escuchaba la fuerte voz del hombre que llamaba desde abajo

– ¡Enseguida voy! – La rubia se apartó de la ventana busco sus suaves pantuflas y se dirigió a las escaleras para finalmente dirigirse al comedor donde su padre y su hermano la esperaban.

– ¡Alex! – Dijo con gracia mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermano – mañana entrarás a la preparatoria debes estar muy emocionado de ir a la ciudad ¿no? – le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano.

– De hecho, tu hermano no entrará mañana – Interrumpió su padre.

– Eh? – Dirigió su mirada a su padre – ¿Porque?

– En dos semanas tendremos la visita del príncipe de Gales en nuestra casa.. Por los juegos de polo que se realizarán en uno de nuestros campos – tomo un sorbo de café –…. Tu y Alex deben estar aquí, así que pospuse ese asunto hasta el próximo mes.

Los ojos de la rubia de repente se iluminaron. La sola idea de saber que su miembro de la realeza favorito estaría como huésped en su casa la emocionaba mucho.

– Yo pienso que no haría falta mi presencia en ese evento – llevo un poco de fruta a su boca – No es como si yo importará mucho.

– Somos los organizadores del evento, tenemos que estar todos, es una tradición familiar… tu muy bien lo sabes hijo. – Inoichi casi le reclamaba a su hijo.

– Saben… – dijo la rubia rompiendo la tensión – creo que debo prepararme para la llegada del príncipe de Gales – se bajo de su silla y camino hasta la escaleras, para luego subir rápidamente.

– Ino, espera aun no has terminado tu cena – gritó su padre al darse cuenta que ella apenas había tocado su comida.

Alex dio una sonrisa en seña de burla porque le parecía divertido como su hermana la mayoría de veces dejaba con las palabra en la boca a su padre.

14 de octubre de 1980, exactamente a las 11:05 AM el príncipe de Gales es visto salir de un hotel en Londres acompañado de una mujer cuyas características son difíciles de ver ya que había cubierto su rostro con un velo… ¿Será acaso la nueva novia del Príncipe de Gales? , ¿Tendremos princesa de Gales pronto?, ¿Quién es la chica?... Esas eran las preguntas que acompañaban la portadas en todos los periódicos del Reino Unido esa misma mañana.

– ¿Ahora entiendes porque estoy tan molesta? – dijo su majestad con mucha seriedad mientras tiraban el periódico al sillón donde el joven príncipe de 29 años se encontraba sentado.

– No entiendo el porque de tu enojo madre – dijo intentando cambiar el tema – si tu mismo me has sugerido ya en varias ocasiones que tengo que contraer matrimonio pronto – sonrió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo – vamos ya déjame ir a descansar tuve un día muy pesado hoy.

– ¡Eso es justamente lo que me molesta! – Gruñó la poderosa mujer mientras se levantaba del elegante y costoso sillón dorado – si no hubiera problema, ¿¡Porque no muestras a esta muchacha completamente ante los medios!? – Miro a los ojos a su hijo bastante intimidante – escúchame bien Gaara, Sabes que no me gusta los secretos.. Y más aquellos que rompen el protocolo.

– Madre me asustas.. ¡Deja de gritar por favor! – Dijo ya sobresaltado – ¿¡No crees que es muy tarde para que me regañes haciendo escándalos?!

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Decía Rasa entrando a la habitación – Hasta abajo se escuchan sus gritos.

– Mi madre otra vez con sus regaños…– Miro a su padre que ya se acercaba a ellos – ya le he dicho muchas veces que no se preocupe, yo tengo todo en orden.. ¡Pero no quiere entenderlo! – Decía el pelirrojo muy nervioso – estoy cansado, lo que quiero ahora es dormir.

– Karura, es mejor que arreglen esto en otra ocasión…ahora es un poco tarde.. – Decía el castaño intentando calmar la situación.

– Esta bien!, Esta bien! Únicamente lo hago ya que prefiero evitar que la prensa venga a esta hora a intentar fotografiarnos.

– Gaara ven conmigo – llamo el Duque el Edimburgo, el pelirrojo accedió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones. – Hijo… supongo que conoces muy bien el protocolo cuando se trata del matrimonio, el sexo y el amor ¿cierto? – Preguntó el castaño mientras subían las escaleras

– Si…¿Porque me lo preguntas? – Dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana.

– Porque si estas consiente de ello, me imagino que no harías ninguna estupidez que pueda perjudicarnos – las palabras punzantes de su padre se clavaron fuerte en la consciencia del pelirrojo que para disimular la incomodidad tubo que bajar su mirada.

– Y-ya te dije que no…. Tienes de que preocuparte – Decía mientras se adelantaba hasta lo pasillos para no tener que mirar a su padre y una vez que estuvo ahí, el alivio volvió a su cuerpo ya que la habitación de sus padres estaba a 3 habitaciones del pasillo derecho y la de el, era la segunda habitación de pasillo izquierdo. – Buenas noches – fue lo último que dijo antes de separarse de su padre y continuar su camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, que después la cerraría con seguro y dormiría con una molestia en su estomago que muy bien podríamos llamar remordimiento.

 **Dos días antes de los juegos de Polo en Park House**

 **.**

– ¡Papi ya estoy en casa! – Decía la bella rubia entrando con muchas bolsas de compras.

– Bienvenida – Decía su padre – vaya, veo que has traído muchas cosas.

– De hecho – dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente a su padre quien estaba leyendo el periódico – son todas las cosas que quiero lucir en presencia de Gaara de Inglaterra – Decía con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

– Veo que te emociona mucho hijita.

– Por su puesto! – Dijo emocionada – Se trata del heredero a la corona, ¿Debo estar bonita no crees?

– Cariño tu no necesitas estar bonita, tu ya eres bella.

– Tienes razón pero no es pecado querer impresionarlo un poquito más ¿no? – camino a las escaleras – cosas de mujeres papi. – Dijo antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras.

El Spencer solo rió mientras nuevamente cogía su periódico y proseguía con su lectura.

La rubia subió a su habitación, puso sus compras en su lecho y luego se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió el cajón derecho donde saco una de las muchas fotos que tenia del príncipe de Gales.

Su abuela era muy amiga de la reina madre de Karura, por en ello en algunas ovaciones por gusto de anterior reina ella y su familia eran invitadas a aquella residencia que estaba cerca Park House. Sandringham House o también llamado El Palacio de Sandringham. Fue el lugar donde ella conoció al príncipe Kankuro quien al ser el más pequeño de la familia sería un buen compañero de juego, ya que eso era lo único que le interesaba a la pequeña rubia de ''esa casa real''.

Ella aun recordaba no ver mucho a Gaara. Las veces que ella iba a Sandringham el no se encontraba por motivos de estudio u otro impedimento. Cuando ella cumplió 9, Gaara tenia 19 y llevaba 1 año de ser coronado príncipe de Gales por lo que sus compromisos oficiales aumentaron y las posibilidades de verlo eran más nulas. Hasta 1974 cuando asistió ultima invitación de la familia real en navidad ya que a inicios del 75 se iría a un internado para comenzar con el segundo de sus estudios. En esa ultima cena el pelirrojo tenia 23 años y ella 13, fue la primera vez lo que vio y también la primera vez que quedaría cautivada por lo atractivo del mucho y desde entonces había estado deseando conocerle, hablarle, tocarle.

Mordió su labio inferior y luego llevo la fotografía hasta sus labios y besó tiernamente – Gaara ya no puedo esperar más por verte.

 **.**

Eran los mismos días en el Reino Unido donde el desempleo se había extendido y las protestas aumentaban, generando caos en la calles, había anarquía en todos lados e incluso en Gran Bretaña, parte del pueblo cada día estaba mas resentido con la familia real, pero para el príncipe de Gales ese ahora no era su problema.

Hay se encontraba envuelto entre sabanas abrazado con Matsuri Parker Bowles después de haber terminado otra de sus aventuras sexuales.

llevo hasta sus labios y besó tiernamente – Gaara ya no puedo esperar más por verte.

– Viajaré a Norfolk por la noche – dijo el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su compañera y miraba hacia el techo.

– ¿Porque? ¿No se supone que el evento es pasado mañana? – Decía ella mientras le daba un tierno beso a su príncipe un poco más abajo del cuello

– Mi madre esta molestando de nuevo con eso del protocolo, no quiero volver a casa porque sé que seguirá con lo mismo.– Miro al techo – Quiero estar aislado unos días.

– Entonces tu vuelo saldrá en 2 horas

– Si, por eso debo tomar un baño ahora mismo – se acercó a ella y le dio un último beso – ¿Te veo allá verdad?

– Si – dijo ella devolviéndole el beso mientras sonreía – iré el día del evento.

– Perfecto – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose, cogiendo su vestuario de ceda real para luego entrar a la ducha.

...

7:56 PM

– ¡Alex! ¿Sabes donde ha ido tu hermana?, según informes, el príncipe de Gales no tarda en llegar. – Se oyó la voz del señor Spencer saliendo de la casa

– Dijo que iría por unas cosas al mercado después ya no se. - el muchacho salia detrás de su padre.

– Lo que faltaba, yo preocupándome por vigilandote a ti y es tu hermana la que se pierde, mejor ven, esperemos a que aparezca antes de que Gaara llegue .

8:20 PM Norfolk, Inglaterra, el Príncipe de Gales llega a Park House en uno de los helicópteros de la Reina y al momento del aterrizaje es recibido por el Conde Inoichi Spencer y su hijo menor.. La pregunta en los diarios de mañana es.. ¿Donde esta la hija mayor de los Spencer?

– Conde Spencer – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa al bajar del helicóptero mientras le extendía la mano al castaño de ojos verdes.

– Como ha estado su alteza, espero que le haya ido bien en el viaje – dijo el conde devolviéndole la sonrisa tras el apretón de manos.

– oh, no se preocupe, de hecho me pareció divertido el viaje – Decía el príncipe sin desaparecer su sonrisa

– Por cierto su alteza, este es mi hijo Alex – Decía el hombre empujando al joven castaño a darle la mano al pelirrojo.

– Vaya.. Alex eh? – Extendió la mano el príncipe de Gales – es un placer conocerte.

– Lo mismo digo alteza. – Dijo un poco tímido el castaño.

– Por cierto, su alteza, ¿Quiere que le muestre los campos? – Sugirió Inoichi.

– Me encantaría verlos.. Pero, ¿No cree que ahora ya esta un poco oscuro para pasear por ahí?.. Podemos hacerlo mañana, recuerde que aun falta un día.

– Oh por su puesto, por su puesto - intentó cubrir aquel momento incomodo - ah que descortés soy.. Pasemos a la casa, mande a preparar un banquete, me imagino que debe estar hambriento.

– Ejeje, si traigo mucho apetito – Decía el pelirrojo mientras comenzaban a moverse a la casa.

11:30 PM

– Papi! Ya estoy en ca…

– shhhhiii! ,¡Has silencio! Llego un invitado especial y ahora ya se encuentra descansando, tu haces mucho ruido.– Decía susurrando Alex

– ¿Visita? ¿Quien?... ¿¡Ya llego Gaara-sama!? – pregunto emocionada

– ¡Has silencio mujer! – Se acercó hacia ella – papa esta muy enojado porque te perdiste, será mejor que subas en silencio a tu habitación e inventes una buena escusa para mañana.

– Si tengo una buena explicación mira – Decía mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre.

– ¿Que es esto? – Preguntó el chico algo curioso.

– ¡Me aceptaron como maestra en un jardín de niños en la ciudad!

\- ¿Qué!? – Dijo el chico tomando el sobre – ¡Si lo lograste!

– ¡si! Por eso me salí sin permiso… al fin podré trabajar y ayudarle a papa después, como toda una Spencer... Pero bueno que paso con el príncipe Gaara aun no llega?, o acaso el es aquella visita!

– Mejor vete a dormir y mañana lo averiguas – Decía mientras la empujaba a las escaleras – si papa te encuentra a esta hora quizás se arme un caos, mañana se lo dirás y veras quien es la visita.

– Pero es que...

– Es que nada ya ve a dormir, no hagas escándalos.

...

Al siguiente día, 9:30 am a finales del mes de octubre de los 80 el príncipe de Gales tubo un desayuno alegre con la familia Spencer… eso tenían las portadas de los diarios de todo el reino unido esa mañana, pero aun lado de las páginas estaba nuevamente la pregunta ¿Dónde está la hija mayor de los Spencer?.

Inoichi Spencer se paseaba por el salón de espera de su casa preguntándose porque Ino aun no había bajado de su habitación y cuando estaba a punto de subir e ir a buscarla.

– Conde, estoy listo para dar unas vueltas por los campos, tengo curiosidad de ver como los han arreglado. – Dijo el pelirrojo que por cierto andaba vestido deportivamente, con un calentador negro con una raya blanca que lo adornaba, una camisa blanca apegada a su cuerpo resaltando sus músculos con mangas hasta los codos y zapatillas de casa.

– Por supuesto alteza, pero que tal si se adelanta debo asegurarme de una cosa en las habitaciones primero.

– Como quiera, si me pierdo gritare entonces jejeje – bromeó el pelirrojo – se dirigió afuera por el jardín, pregunto a uno de los agricultores hacia donde estaban los campos, le dijeron que fuera por el lugar donde se encontraban las rosas, y que después girará a la derecha, el príncipe obedeció y mientras caminaba le llamo la atención de lo hermoso que estaba adornado el jardín de los Spencer que no se dio cuenta que cierta chica de cabellera rubia venía hacia el y que al parecer también estaba distraída.

– ¡Oh! – Dijo la rubia al darse cuenta que su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y caía torpemente al suelo – ¡Auch! – Se quejó.

– ¡Disculpa! - el reacciono de inmediato cuando vio a la chica tumbada a un lado de el – Cuanto lo siento – ella estaba con su cabeza algo agachada mientras se sobaba el lugar donde se había golpeado ignorando completamente a quien le hablaba. – Por favor déjame ayudarte.

La voz masculina pronto se le hizo reconocida y sin creerlo alzo su mirada encontrándose con esa mirada aguamarina, cabello rostro y atractivo rostro y aquella mano varonil que le ofrecía ayuda – príncipe Gaa…. – Su voz no salía de su boca por la emoción del momento, hasta que el chico volvió a hablar

– ¿Estas bien? – Dijo el aun extendiéndole la mano.

– ¡Ehhh! ¡Si!, ¡si!.. ¡No se preocupe alteza! – Dijo levantándose por tu propia cuenta dejando al príncipe de Gales con la mano en el aire xD – este… que hace usted por aquí.. Cre-creí q-que estaría con mi padre en la casa.– Decía la rubia con los nervios de punta.

– ¿Dijiste padre? – Los ojos del príncipe de Gales se abrieron por unos segundos mientras la miraba – Eso quiere decir que eres.. lady Ino ¿cierto? – Dijo esta vez extendiéndole la mano (otra vez xD) con una sonrisa más formal.

– eh.. Ehh – La rubia estaba tan nerviosa que le costaba trabajo darle la mano a el heredero de la corona inglesa, y cuando al fin ambas manos se unieron una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, que no se dio cuenta que su mano no soltaba a su alteza real.

– Bueno lady Ino – dijo el pelirrojo a punto de reír mientras la miraba – me podría devolver mi mano.. La necesito.

– Ehh?.. ¡Ay que pena! – Dijo exaltada la rubia al momento de haber vuelto a la realidad – perdón, perdón, perdón alteza.. es que estaba en busca de una cosas y ando medio torpe y….

– Ok, ok jejeje tranquila – dijo el calmándola poniendo su mano en uno de sus hombros – no te preocupes…esta bien entiendo. – De repente los ojos de ambos se encontraron, pero esto obviamente era una de las armas del príncipe de Gales para calmarles las hormonas a sus Fans, oh si el ya había tenido muchos casos de shock de féminas con su sola presencia. Bv – bueno nos vemos luego – dijo dándole una sonrisa coqueta antes de retirarse.

– le di la mano al príncipe de Gales… ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Ino no podía creerlo todavía que no sabia si gritarlo por toda la casa o publicarlo en los periódicos del Reino Unido. xD

12:00 PM del 30 de octubre el príncipe de Gales tubo un excelente almuerzo con la familia Spencer… hemos observado a la hija mayor de la familia, es una belleza, pero la gran pregunta es ¿El Príncipe se habrá fijado en ella?

– ¿Dices que tienes 19 años? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a la chica mientras llevaba un pequeño pedazo de fruta a su boca.

– Si… los acabo de cumplir… e-el pasado 23 de septiembre – dijo la chica tímidamente, ni ella podía creer que su fuerte y sociable carácter de doblegara con la sola presencia de Gaara de Inglaterra.

– vaya… no ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de sorpresa expresada en su mirada – aun eres una niña – fue lo siguiente que salió de sus labios antes de llevar un vaso de fresca limonada.

Aquellas palabras removieron el interior de la rubia, fue como un golpe en su pecho, el saber que su príncipe la consideraba una niña casi la destrozo, apretó su manos que se escondían debajo del tapete de mesa y dio una sonrisa forzosamente – Si…– dijo en voz bajo casi lamentable,

Gaara, había revisado los campos para el festival de polo, no podía negar que la familia Spencer era muy creativa. Todo estaba muy bien preparado, la cancha era bastante amplia, el césped estaba cortado a la medida exacta, los caballos bien entrenados y listos para el día siguiente, y en cuando a los lugares donde el público llegaría estaban muy bien ordenados y se veían muy cómodos, sin duda era un ambiente real.

– Achuuu! – Se oyó detrás de los arreglos florales que estaban cerca donde estaba el equipo de sonido del animador.

– ¿Quien esta hay? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando hacia el lugar de donde venía el ruido.

– Soy yo alteza. – Dijo una tímida rubia, descubierta, saliendo de las flores.

– Ah, lady Ino – dijo sonriendo mientras la veía caminar hacia el – por su cabello creí que era uno de esos pajaritos que se detienen a picar en la flores.

– Se refiere a los colibrí? – Dijo ella, ya estando a lado del pelirrojo

– Eso mismo ehehe. – Dijo alzando su mirada hacia el cielo

– Alteza.. – Dijo ella apretando sus manos, escondiendo su mirada bajo su fleco mientras el pelirrojo volteaba a verla – ¿Usted esta disfrutando su estancia aquí?

Gaara parpadeo dos veces antes de contestar, sonrió y volvió a mirar a su alrededor – El ambiente campestre es muy agradable – Ino lo miro – te sientes relajado al no sentir la presión de la ciudad, la tranquilidad es algo que me faltaba sin duda.

– ¿Entonces eso es un si? – Preguntó ella dando aquella sonrisa llena de ternura que tanto la caracterizaba. – El asintió levemente mientras la miraba sonreír.

10:05 PM del 30 de octubre , todo en Park House esta tranquilo, al parecer los Spencer y su invitado real ya se han ido a la cama.

 **.**

– Hoy es un día muy importante para la familia Spencer, celebramos la inauguración de los juegos de Polo en Park House por primera vez, son exactamente las 9:00 de la mañana y el campo esta lleno! Hay aplausos por todos lados! Sin duda el público muestra su emoción claramente. – Se oían las palabras del animador por el lugar… Luego la gran sorpresa, la reina estaba entrando al evento junto a su marido el Duque de Edimburgo, esto provocó el Estalló de la multitud reunida. – ¡Por favor! – Se oyó nuevamente la voz del animador – todos dar la respectiva reverencia, nuestra majestad esta haciendo su entrada – la voz del animador era también de mando para el público que rápidamente accedieron a la petición y como recompensa la reina les dio un amigable saludo acompañado de una sonrisa.

Inoichi Spencer también hizo su entrada, era su deber recibir a su majestad como inaugurador del festival, se dirigió hacia ella, hizo su reverencia, la reina extendió la mano y el dio el respectivo beso, y a continuación vendría el apretón de manos con Rasa. Claro, ya todo esto aparecería en los periódicos de mañana, ya que la prensa no perdía oportunidad.

Pero al momento de que el animador dio los nombres de los niños Spencer, toda la atención que tenia la reina se dirigió cuando la bella rubia hizo su aparición.

Hay estaba ella, luciendo un vestido de mangas cortas, color celeste suave, agarrado con un cinturón blanco brillante que ajustaba la tela más a su cuerpo y resultaba la firmeza de su pechos, acompañado de unos altos tacones blancos.. Parecía todo una princesa, su piel blanca y su hermoso cabello rubio suelto combinaban a la perfección con su ropa que no sólo la prensa y el público estaban asombrados con su belleza, si no que también se había ganado la atención de la reina mismo .

– Papi diles que paren – dijo ella algo tímida refiriéndose a los fotógrafos que no le quitaban la cámara de encima.

– Ino – dijo su padre haciendo una seña con la mirada hacia los miembros reales, la rubia captó rápido el mensaje y enseguida prosiguió con las reverencia hacia su majestad y su alteza real.

– Es un placer tenerlos aquí, Majestad, alteza – dijo ella mientras daba sus respetos, y claro, Karura no le quitaba la mirada y por su puesto Rasa estaba en las mismas condiciones, esta chica era encantadora.

– El placer es todo nuestro – dijo su majestad extendiéndole la mano acompañada de una sonrisa – eres la hija mayor de la familia, Ino ¿verdad?

– Si majestad – dijo ella algo tímida pero aun con su adorable sonrisa.

– Has crecido mucho, por poco y no te reconozco – añadió el castaño, ella miro a su padre y este le hizo una seña con su rostro para que contestará

– La ultima vez que estuve en la residencia de Sandringham fue hace 6 años ahora tengo 19 años majestad los cumplí el pasado 23 de septiembre.

La Reina miro a su marido unos segundos, fue una evidente comunicación visual de unos segundos antes de volver su mirada a la rubia

– Nos alegra tanto que hayas vuelto a Norfolk – añadió Rasa mientras la veía de pies a cabeza

\- Si, de hecho llego en el momento perfecto - dijo Karura entre susurros a su marido.

Una helada sensacion recorrió la espalda de la muchacha cuando los vio a ambos sonreirle luego de esa pequeña charla, y lo que la ponía más incomoda era en como la miraban, sentía perfectamente que la Reina y su consorte la comían con su mirada, estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado tensa.

– Majestad – la voz de su hermano sonó tras ella haciéndola saltar tímidamente, pero mas era el alivio que el susto ya que era el turno de presentar los respetos de Alex y significaba que podía irse de allí.

Luego de unos 15 minutos que termino el saludo de los Spencer y los Windsor finalmente el evento dio su inicio con el entrar de los jinetes y más cuando el príncipe de Gales, apareció en su caballo luciendo perfectamente el uniforme del deporte, camisa marrón oscura con mangas cortas apretada a su cuerpo mostrando peligrosamente su musculatura, adornada con el 2 en color blanco en su espalda, sus pantalones blancos apretados de la misma manera acompañados con unas botas de cuero café claro que llegaban un poco más debajo de sus rodillas.

–Gaara-kun – susurro la rubia emocionada pero eso fue suficiente para que Rasa y la Reina escucharán y ambos dieran una sonrisa misteriosa ante aquel gesto.

– El príncipe Gaara se está luciendo en este partido, los jinetes rivales no pueden quitarle la pelota, ¡Sin duda es nuestro príncipe de Gales! – Se escuchó la Voz de animador por todo el campo seguido del grito alentador del público para el heredero de la corona inglesa.

El príncipe de Gales era conocido por su atracción a los cosas extremas, era aventurero y le gustaban los caballos, siempre andaba navegando y por su puesto era todo un Galán entre las chicas.

– ¡Tu puedes! – Se escuchó la voz de la rubia – ¡Demuestra quien es el mejor! – Ino estaba encantada con el príncipe de Gales y no temía demostrarlo estando sus padres cerca, continuó dándole grititos de apoyo durante todo el partido hasta que Gaara dio la anotación dándole la victoria a su equipo, el conde Spencer tanto como inaugurador debía dar el premio. Pero la Reina sugirió que esta vez quien debería otorgar el trofeo fuera Ino.

La rubia salió con el brillante trofeo de reconocimiento hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba no podía dejar de ver su rojos cabellos rebeldes que se movían con el viento – *porque eres tan guapo* – pensaba mientras se acercaba, que no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior.

– Recibiré los honores por parte de Lady Ino Spencer..– miro coqueto – Vaya, ¿como debería reaccionar? jeh..

– Muchas felicidades, por haber ganado el premio Spencer.. – Ella también estaba coqueteando, su mirada y su tono de voz lo decían todo – príncipe Gaara – de pronto sus la vencieron, que al momento de que el pelirrojo tomará el premio, ella se impulsó hasta la mejilla izquierda no muy lejos de los labios del pelirrojo y dio un beso a que por su puesto las cámaras y la reina capturaron al instante.

– Vaya.. – Dijo un príncipe algo asombrado – Eso no me lo esperaba – añadió con un tono de voz más ronco de lo normal 7w7

Todos parecían estar en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, a excepción de cierta chica de cabellos castaños cortos que llevaba un vestido negro largo y un velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro, Matsuri en ese momento sentía que le hervía la sangre, que no tardó en salir discretamente del lugar, porque al parecer su existencia se le había olvidado por completo al príncipe de Gales. xD

El evento había terminado, el conde Spencer le sugirió a la familia real que pasarán la noche en su residencia, pero la reina era muy conservada, que prefirió ir a su propia casa de visitas que estaba un poco más adelante que Park House, Gaara no tubo más remedio que acompañar a sus padres, hicieron una despedida formal y para la tarde, la familia real ya había abandonado los dominios Spencer.

La rubia había ido a la cama temprano esa noche, pero eso no significaba que ya estuviera durmiendo, con todo lo que había experimentado al estar tan cerca de la familia real, se puso a leer libros de cuentos hadas, que justamente se trataba de las princesas, sus vidas felices a lado de su príncipe, que a ella le hacían ver la realeza como un sueño que anhelaba alcanzar.

Entre pensamientos, imaginaba como seria ser una princesa, entonces rápidamente venía la idea de Gaara de Gales, aquello la hacia sonreír torpemente hasta que la idea absurda llego a su cabeza, y era imaginarse a ella misma como Ino, Princesa de Gales. Lo que causó que sus sueños dieran una mejor imagen de aquella fantasía que rápidamente se quedó dormida.

2 de noviembre de 1980

Después de pasar un día en Norfolk, la familia real regresaría al palacio de Buckingham en Londres, ese día mismo Lady Ino se encontraba en su jardín recogiendo flores y de repente vino un ruido del cielo, ella miro y se trataba de uno de los aviones reales por lo cual no tardó mucho en descubrir que su príncipe volvería a Londres.

La noche misma de ese día, ya estando en el palacio de Buckingham cuando todos los miembros de la familia real estaban listos para dormir el príncipe de Gales salió de su habitación silenciosamente, bajo hasta una de las salas de espera, se dirigió hasta uno de los teléfonos con disco color gris que había en esa sala, giro rápidamente los números esperando que nadie bajará hasta que al fin contestaron.

– Amor, soy yo.. Necesito verte – dijo el pelirrojo algo deseoso.

– Ah si? No es lo mismo que yo imaginaría después de haber visto como te besuqueabas con la Spencer– El tono de voz de las castaña sonaba bastante irritada – me ignoraste por completo ¿Y recién hoy te dignas en llamarme?, por favor ¬¬

– ¿Pero de que me estas hablando? – Preguntó algo preocupado el pelirrojo – no pude llamarte hasta hoy, en Norfolk aun no han llevado los teléfonos.

– son solo escusas.. ¿Sabes que?.. Estoy muy cansada adiós.

De repente la conexión se perdió, Gaara se dio cuenta y rápidamente marco de nuevo, pero esta vez ya no tenía comunicación, siguió intentando pero era el mismo resultado… entonces se dio cuenta que esto ya era una pérdida de tiempo, subió rápidamente la escaleras se encamino a su habitación, cogió un abrigo no le importo ponerse zapatos, salió en medias llego hasta la puerta de salida del palacio, salió discretamente, saco una de las llaves de uno de los autos de su madre, se subió prendió el coche y se dirigió a la casa de Matsuri, entonces pocos segundos después de que el príncipe de Gales saliera como alma que lleva el diablo de Buckingham Palace una silueta entro al ver la puerta abierta, se dirigió a la habitación de espera que conectaba con las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, una vez hay, subió y al llegar hasta los pasillos se dirigió hasta la habitación de la reina. Tock, tock, tock, sonaron tres golpecitos los suficientes para despertar a Karura.

– ¿Si? – Dijo mientras prendía la lámpara

– soy Charlie majestad, disculpe por interrumpir a esta hora, pero ¿Me permite pasar? Le tengo un informe.

– No te molestes – dijo su majestad – iré en un segundo a atenderte – bajo de su lecho con algo de pesar, busco sus pantuflas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación donde al abrir, estaba su guardaespaldas de confianza, Charlie Akingstom un hombre de 35 años de piel blanca, bien parecido que siempre andaba vestido elegante, con esmoquin y gafas negras oscuras. – ¿Que es lo que sucede Charlie? – Preguntó.

El hombre primeramente se sacó las gafas dejando ver su ojos negros, dio la reverencia, luego dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia su majestad y dijo seriamente – Como me lo había ordenado, e estado vigilando a su alteza real el príncipe Gaara.. – hubo silencio por unos segundos – el acaba de salir en uno de los Triumph 1300 (un auto moderno de los 80) que aun estaba sin guardar majestad… si permite mi opinión, creo que su alteza se dirige en busca de cierta mujer.

En el rostro de la reina se dibujaron rápidamente unas muecas de molestia luego de escuchar lo que decía el hombre – ah si? ¿Tienes ideas de quien es esa mujer? - Preguntó seriamente.

El hombre la miro unos momentos y luego de dar un hondo suspiro– Creo que se dirige a casa de Andrew Parker Bowles

Aquellas palabras le sobraron a la reina para volver a la habitación, buscar sus zapatos , y ante aquel ruido que hacia Rasa se despertó. – ¿Que es lo sucede? – pregunto aun algo adormecido.

– Sucede que debo ir a coger a tu hijo con las manos en la masa – dijo su majestad sin rodeos mientras le daba una mirada que causaría miedo a cualquiera

– ¿Que estas diciendo? – Dijo ya sobresaltado – ¿Que hizo Gaara?

– Esos es lo que ahora mismo voy a averiguar – Decía colocándose una bufanda alrededor del cuello – comenzó a ponerse guantes ya que afuera hacia frío, luego se dirigió a la puerta nuevamente ignorando las preguntas de su marido – Charlie prende el auto nos vamos tras Gaara ahora.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Parker Bowles, Gaara había aprovechado la ausencia de Andrew para entrar a la casa supuestamente sin la autorización de Matsuri y cogersela en una de las habitaciones y llenarla de íntimas caricias para que ella dejara de estar enojada.

– Ya basta – decía la castaña entre gemidos acorralada entre las paredes del pasillo y el cuerpo del pelirrojo – ya te dije que no quiero verte.

– Tonterías – Decía el pelirrojo mientras besaba con pasión el cuello de la chica mientras que con sus manos intentaba deshacerse de la bata de dormir – ya deja de resistirte, se que me deseas..

– No es cierto – Decía ella fingiendo que no le gustaba – soy mujer y tengo dignidad, no puedo perdonarte después de que me ignoraste por esa chica.

– Sabes que a ti es a quien amo – dijo el pelirrojo mientras subía su boca al cuello de la chica para encontrase con los labios y callarla de una vez, pero ella se resistía, entonces tomo sus piernas y las enredo en su cadera para después cargarla, entrarla en la habitación y tirarla en la cama. – Esta noche te enseñaré a no desconfiar de mi – Decía el pelirrojo comenzando a sacarse la ropa.

La castaña fingía no disfrutar el momento en la que el sexy pelirrojo ponía en descubierto su irresistible cuerpo varonil, llevo sus manos hacia sus pechos y fingió taparlos, entonces Gaara ya en bóxer, se colocó encima de ella, comenzó a besarla mientras intentaba hacer que ella se dejará llevar por el momento, sin imaginar que cierto auto estaba llegando a la mansión , siguió besándola, hasta que la excitación finalmente se apoderó de la chica saco su manos que protegían sus senos y las dirigió hacia la parte baja del pelirrojo para intentar liberar la hombría que ya estaba ansiosa por poseerla pero justo en ese momento. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

– ¡Gaara Gabriel Arthur George Windsor! – Se oyó la voz de la reina inundar la habitación haciendo que ambos amantes entraran en exaltación, la castaña rápidamente se cubrió con las sabanas mientras que el pelirrojo se alejaba de la chica.

– Madre.. – dijo el pelirrojo sin poder creerlo. – Pu-puedo explicarlo..

– Charlie! – Llamo la poderosa mujer sin dejar de mirar a su hijo y su amante con bastante furia.

– ¿Llamo usted majestad? – Preguntó el hombre al llegar al lugar

– Quiero que me ayudes a sacar al príncipe de Gales de aquí ahora mismo, sin hacer ningún escándalo, quiero evitar esta vergüenza – dijo su majestad con un tono de voz que asustaría al mismo demonio

– Si majestad – el hombre entro en la habitación recogió la ropa del pelirrojo – alteza – le dijo al chico – por favor acompáñeme, el auto esta esperando afuera – lo miro unos momentos y luego se acercó a la oreja derecha del príncipe y susurro – por favor no haga esto más difícil, usted conoce muy bien a su madre, piense en su titulo y en su reputación.

Gaara tenía que aceptar que Charlie tenía razón, si hacia un escándalo solo le daría más problemas con su madre, sabía que de esta no iba a poder salir tan fácil por eso tenía que obedecer lo que le sugería el guardaespaldas, que solo se limito a bajar la mirada tomar su ropa y salir de la habitación escoltado por Charlie.

Cuando al fin salieron de la habitación, la reina quedo a solas con Matsuri, se acercó un poco hacia ella – no te doy lo que mereces por andar de golfa con un príncipe, porque quiero evitar escándalos con la prensa y tu marido que es uno de mis generales de confianza y más valiosos que tengo, pero si te quiero dejar algo en claro… aléjate de mi hijo o sabrás cual es el poder de la reina de Inglaterra. – Dicho esto Karura salió de ese lugar dejando a una castaña muy asustada que lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar entre las sabanas. Ahora el que estaba en problemas era Gaara. Había roto el protocolo y estaba más que claro que al llegar a Buckingham Palace se enfrentaría con su madre y quizás con toda su familia.

– Continuara.

* * *

 **Datos curiosos de este capitulo que son de la historia Original:**

\- Lady Diana en realidad era 13 años menor que Carlos de Gales, y en esta historia Ino es solo 10 años menor que Gaara. Lo que significa que aquellas cifras se han alterado ya que Carlos nació en el 1948 (así era 13 años mayor que Diana ya que ella nació en 1961) pero a Gaara al ser solo 10 años mayor significa que nació en 1951 y en cuanto al mes y al día eso si los conservan los personajes de Naruto. Lo que quedaría como: Gaara nació el 19 de enero de 1951 (Carlos nació el 14 de noviembre de 1948) e Ino es nacida el el 23 de septiembre de 1961 (Diana nació el 1 de Julio de 1961)

\- Carlos es el hermano mayor de los 4 hijos que tubo la Reina Isabel II y Felipe de Edimburgo, por eso Gaara también lo he puesto como hermano mayor ya que en la monarquía británica solo el primogénito de la Reina o Rey le es otorgado el titulo de Príncipe de Gales.

\- Lady Diana en realidad tiene 3 hermanos: 2 hermanas mayores y un hermano menor (Tendría un hermano mayor pero este lamentablemente falleció el mismo día que nació)

\- Carlos se convirtió en el príncipe de Gales en 1969 a los 21 años y en esta historia a Gaara fue investido a los 19 del mismo año.

\- Diana conoció a Carlos cuando tenía 14 años cuando el visito la mansión de los Spencer invitado por una de sus hermanas mayores , Lady Sarah McCorquodale(apellido de casada) en ese entonces se creía que era la novia de Carlos. En esta historia es por un partido de polos.

\- Diana no estaba enamorada de Carlos desde un inicio, como Ino aquí que presenta amor desde sus 13 años. Diana creía que era su hermana Sarah se casaría con Carlos, que como dato extra, ella los dibujaba ambos en el trono mientras los veia pasear por los jardines de Park House.

\- En cuanto a las veces que Diana fue invitada a Sandringham nunca se supo si ella se encontró con Carlos en alguna de esas invitaciones, solo se sabe que ella jugaba con los pequeños hermanos de Carlos que este caso serian el príncipe Andres y Eduardo

\- Lo único que si coincide entre lo que paso en la vida real y esta historia es que Tanto Gaara como Carlos en realidad estaban enamorados de la Parker Bowles. :c

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquines, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ya saben si quieren saber estos datos, no se olviden de leer la notas finales :D**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Consecuencia

**CAPITULO 2:**

* * *

.

Todas las puertas de Buckingham Palace se habían cerrado, no había ni un solo agujero que lo conectará con el mundo de afuera, pero sin embargo la tensión comenzaba a sentirse por todo el palacio, especialmente en cierta habitación.

El pelirrojo sabía que lo peor estaba aun por comenzar. Estar en el estudió privado de su madre después de lo que había hecho no significaban buenas noticias , miro a Charlie por un momento para ver si encontraba una clase de consuelo pero este solo se limito a mover su rostro en forma negativa advirtiéndole que se prepara porque nadie iba a venir a salvarlo.

– ¿Que es lo que sucede? – Dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados entrando a la habitación acompañada de su esposo, un joven cuyos cabellos eran oscuros y largos que llegaban hasta el cuello ya que lo traía peinado hacia atrás. – Gaara? – miro a su hermano y noto que no estaba sentado en el lugar que le correspondía como miembro de la realeza , fue hay donde descubrió que era el motivo de la reunión.

– Temari, Shikamaru por favor busquen su lugar, Karura llegara en cualquier momento.– dijo el Duque de Edimburgo.

– Pe… - La rubia quiso protestar exigiendo una explicación pero inmediatamente fue detenida por su esposo luego que este se percatara del tenso ambiente que inundaba el lugar.

– Temari – dijo Shikamaru tomándola de la mano – será mejor que no hagas mas problemática esta situación – le hizo un seña para que viera a su padre, y se percatara que las cosas no estaban bien, ya que el traía una cara nada amigable. – definitivamente esta pasando algo raro, será mejor que obedezcas. – susurro en forma discreta, y por supuesto, la pelidorado no protestó ya que su marido era un excelente estratega y si decía algo no era por gusto, así que solo bajo la mirada y obedientemente se dirigió a su lugar, como princesa Real del Reino Unido.

Después que se escuchará los sillones de su alteza y su guapo esposo acomodarse con ellos finalmente en el, de inmediato un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros fue el siguiente en entrar en la habitación, se trataba del príncipe Kankuro, el tercer hijo de la Reina, el "chequeteto " (el bebé pues) de la familia – ¿A que se debe esta reunión a casi media noche? – Preguntó con ironía – Entonces el pelirrojo dio un suspiro sonoro para el castaño se entera de una vez, que era el causante de que el señorito se levantará a esa hora :v

– Será mejor que vayas a sentarte a lado de tu padre hijo. – dijo la reina entrando al lugar dejando al joven un poco aturdido , ya que como príncipe debió estar en el puesto que le correspondía antes la reina entrara, ya que así lo mandaba el protocolo.

Entonces el momento había llegado, Gaara, el excelentísimo príncipe de Gales estaba a segundos de irse en "guerra" con su madre, ya que era evidente que su título corría peligro por el simple hecho de no haber respetado el "Sagrado protocolo Real".

– Bien – se oyó la voz de la reina, que ya estaba acomodada en su puesto real, que se trataba de un escritorio hecho de madera de roble y oro sólido – los he reunido a todos, ya que nos encontramos en una situación que no se puede ignorar. – Miro a su hijo que estaba al frente de ella como a unos 5m que los separaba – El protocolo real para nosotros es sagrado – miro a su hijo – en los años de 1347, a cualquier miembro de la familia real que no respetará el protocolo se lo ejecutaba, sin la necesidad de que diera explicaciones – dijo seriamente, ya que sabia que con solo decirlo, Gaara lo lamentaría, entonces dejo de verlo y dirigió su mano a uno de los 4 cajones que tenia el elegante escritorio, sacó un libro cuya pasta era roja, muy grueso de alrededor de 15 centímetros, páginas doradas que brillaban como las luces de las lámparas de techo, se trataba del libro que contenía todo el protocolo real.

– Capítulo 32, en el amor, en el matrimonio y el sexo – dijo la reina colocándose en aquellas páginas – el protocolo menciona.. – hubo silencio unos segundos, pero para Gaara fue una eternidad – Que si un miembro de la familia real decide casarse, el candidato que elija debe cumplir los siguientes requisitos… – alzó su mirada para ver a su hijo por unos segundos – debe ser proveniente de una familia aristócrata y sobre todo, debe ser virgen en su totalidad. – Hizo una pequeña pausa – En el amor, hay una excepción, si el miembro de la familia real desposa a un plebeyo, entre los dos deberá existir el verdadero amor, y también que el plebeyo cumpla con los requisitos mencionados anteriormente, caso contrario no se aceptará la relación. –Karura hizo de nuevo otra pausa para ver a su hijo, y este se contaba con la cabeza agachada –En el Matrimonio y en el sexo – continuo con la lectura – Esta estrictamente prohibido que un miembro de la realeza le proponga matrimonio a alguien que tenga hijos, que este casado con alguien mas, o que no sea virgen, según lo mencionado en el reglamento 485 que explica que su majestad o alteza real, únicamente deben reproducirse después del matrimonio. Así como también se prohíbe que antes del matrimonio, el miembro de la realeza no tenga contactos íntimos con alguien que este casado o que se haya reproducido. – Dijo la reina mientras cerraba el libro.

– Querida – dijo el Duque de Edimburgo – ¿Cual es la parte del protocolo que ha fallado Gaara? – Preguntó el castaño mientras miraba a su hijo.

– Porque no se lo preguntas a el mismo – respondió Karura.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos ante aquella petición – ¿Gaara? – Dijo su padre, entonces antes de responder suspiro hondo y dejo su destino a la suerte.

– Yo, Gaara Windsor, príncipe de Gales declaro que no he cumplido con algunas de las reglas que explica el capítulo 32 del protocolo real. – Dio un siguiente suspiro – los cuales son, no respetar a la casa Windsor ensuciando mi sangre con alguien que ya ha contraído matrimonio, y que ya ha pasado por el proceso de reproducción.

Rasa abrió sus ojos de asombro, no podía creer lo que su primogénito acababa de decir. – ¡te volviste loco! – Gruñó la pelidorado golpeando su pupitre – Significa que no sólo profanaste el protocolo si no que ensuciaste a la familia metiéndote con alguien que ya tiene impregnado el "olor" de alguien más!? – Se levanto completamente – has dejado en completa vergüenza el nombre del príncipe de Gales, ¡Lo menos que puedes merecerte es el despojo de tu título!.

– Temari, cariño, no te precipites piensa en tu embarazo – dijo la Reina intentando calmar a su hija – antes de llegar a ese asunto, veremos si tu hermano tiene algo que decir en defensa.

– Su majestad a hablado – dijo Shikamaru mirando a su cuñado. – ¿Gaara tienes algo que responder?– El pelirrojo bajo la mirada y por su puesto era el momento perfecto para defenderse y no lo iba a desaprovechar, tenía que proteger su título a toda costa.

– Por su puesto que tengo algo que decir – dijo alzando nuevamente su rostro mientras daba 5 pasos hacia donde estaba su familia – desde los tiempos de Jorge, duque de York, Se mencionó que los príncipes de Gales tenían todo el derecho de disfrutar la vida antes del matrimonio y eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo. – Miro a su madre – pero si la voluntad de su majestad es despojarme de mi titulo como Príncipe de Gales y heredero legítimo al trono ¿Qué está esperando?... Hágalo, esa es la única forma de pagar mi imprudencia. – Dio una pequeña sonrisa, porque sabia que para hacer oficial su desinvestidura como señor de Gales, su madre tenía que hacer un evento público, y era mas que obvio que el pueblo se enteraría de lo intentaban esconder.

– Lo que está diciendo es..

– Si usted se niega a realizar lo que le estoy pidiendo – Dijo interrumpiendo a Shikamaru– yo mismo seré quien haga pública esta situación, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el protocolo ¿no lo cree? .

Shikamaru sonrió discretamente, debía aceptar que su cuñado había hecho una buena jugada, entonces su mirada se dirigió a su suegra para ver su reacción – Los príncipes de Gales siempre han sido un peligro – se levanto del haciendo – Como monarca no puedo permitir escándalos en la familia real y menos si estos están involucrados con el heredero al trono – dijo firmante mientras Gaara escuchaba victorioso ya que la opción de su desinvestidura estaba oficialmente anulada – pero tampoco se debe ignorar tu osadía.

– ¿Entonces que sugieres madre? – Dijo ya más tranquilo, porque su título como el príncipe de Gales estaba fuera de peligro.

– Estas a punto de cumplir 30 años – lo miro fijamente – sabes muy bien que para esa edad ya deberías estar casado, e incluso un heredero ya debería estar en camino.

Gaara sonrió – Me imagino que usted ya tiene algo bajo la manga.

Fue la Reina ahora la que rió con malicia – hubo silencio por unos momentos – La casa real Windsor te ordena que contraigas matrimonio lo antes posible. Ya que aunque eres el príncipe de Gales no podías salir de este problema tan fácil – miro a toda la familia y luego termino de vuelta en su hijo – Y que mejor que contraigas matrimonio, asi cumples un castigo y le das a Inglaterra una princesa.

Gaara suspiro porque de alguna manera sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano – Me parece lo más justo – dijo con mucha tranquilidad, levanto su mano derecha en forma de juramento y se dirigió a su madre – Como heredero al trono hago el siguiente juramento en presencia de su majestad y demás miembros reales – dijo mientras miraba a su padre y sus hermanos – mañana mismo comenzare a buscar a la que será la próxima reina de Inglaterra.

La reina río divertida bajándole los humos de gloria al pelirrojo – hijo mío – dijo sarcásticamente mientras salía de su puesto real y luego caminar hacia su primogénito. – te estás poniendo las cosas tan fáciles – y entonces ya estaba cara a cara con su hijo – pero aquí las cosas no las decides tu.. – puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo del pelirrojo – la mujer con la te casaras será elegida por mi y tu padre.

De repente la seguridad comenzó a desaparecer nuevamente en los adentros de Gaara, aquella mirada profunda combinada con esa sonrisa "confiable" que estaba viendo en el rostro de su madre de alguna manera lo volvieron a preocupar. - E-eh… Pero madre – dijo casi titubeando – Estas siendo injus..

– Rasa – dijo Karura interrumpiendo a su hijo para que de esa manera entendiera que su opinión en ese momento no era requerida.

– Sí, ¿Cariño? – Dijo el Duque de Edimburgo poniéndose de pie.

Ella giro dándole la espalda a el príncipe de Gales para mirar a su marido – Recuerdas a esa adorable jovencita que reencontramos el día de los juegos de Polo en Norfolk?

– Oh.. – dijo el hombre sonriendo – Hablas de la hija mayor de los Spencer… como me voy a olvidar de aquella jovencita tan encantadora.

La reina dio una sonrisa – en efecto, Lady Ino es muy linda y cumple con los requisitos – miro a su hijo con una pizca de malicia xD – es joven, por lo tanto también es doncella 7w7, viene de una buena familia que además es aristócrata... – dio un leve aplauso – ¡es perfecta!

– Entonces es oficial– dijo emocionado Rasa, sacando de inmediato su sello real y marcarlo en la hoja que decidía estar de acuerdo con la reina. – vamos ustedes que esperan – le dijo a Temari y Shikamaru que estaban a su lado – inserten el sello.

La pelidorado miro a su marido y este le afirmó con su rostro que accediera, ya que era una orden por parte de la reina y también el método que cerraría la problemática situación. – De acuerdo – Dijo Temari después de dar un suspiro.

Y en cuando al joven príncipe de cabellos castaños oscuros, como no tenía nada que protestar debido a que aun no entendía bien los problemas reales coloco el sello sin pensar.

El pelirrojo estaba sudando, se dio cuenta su madre había ganado por decisión unánime, ya no podía hacer nada… apretó fuerte su puño derecho y por unos segundos pensó en perder su título, ir en busca de Matsuri la mujer que amaba, e irse lejos y nunca más volver, en vez de que lo obligarán a casarse con alguien que no significaba nada para el, pero de repente un dolor pasajero azotó su pecho, como que le decía que perder el título como señor de Gales sería una gran estupidez que después lamentaría, luego sintió una mano posar en su hombro por la parte de atrás, giro su mirada y se encontró con Charlie, mientras movía su rostro en forma de afirmación cuyo mensaje era que aceptará la decisión de su familia.

– Yo… acepto la decisión de la ca-casa real.. – Dijo sin más, derrotado, en contra de su voluntad, sintiendo que sus propias palabras se clavaban en su pecho.

– ¡Perfecto! – Dijo la reina con entusiasmo mientras daba aplausos – Charlie, ya que has estado escuchando todo, tu serás el encargado de llevar a mi hijo mañana mismo a Norfolk, quiero ese compromiso se dé lo antes posible..

– A la orden majestad – dijo poniéndose firme mientras daba sus respetos.

– ¡Bien! Entonces te espero mañana a las 10:00 am – giro hacia los demás – Creo que así culmina este problema, todos pueden volver a la cama – ordenó la reina mientras comenzaba a retirarse del lugar escoltada por su guardaespaldas.

Luego al paso de 5 minutos, Rasa también estaba listo para retirarse, llevando consigo al joven Kankuro, mientras que Gaara no se había movido del lugar, estaba hay con su cabeza agachada y su cabello escondía su mirada.

El joven príncipe lo miro con algo de tristeza antes de salir, luego Temari se levanto quiso ir a animar a su hermano, porque sabía que lo de un matrimonio arreglado no era cosa fácil de manejar, pero Shikamaru la detuvo tomándola de la mano mientras le negaba con su rostro, ella lo miro triste y decidió que el necesitaba estar solo, entonces prosiguió en salir de la habitación.

El pelirrojo al darse cuenta que al fin estaba solo, soltó una lágrima que descendió de su ojo izquierdo hasta su boca, mientras su rostro comenzaba a dar la señales de su angustia hasta dar un sonoro quejido de tristeza – Matsuri, lo siento.

.

.

Mañana del 3 de noviembre de 1980.

El conde Spencer había detenido el camino de su taza cargada de un fresco café hacia su boca cuando su hija había dicho que se iría en dos días a la ciudad de Pimlico, centro de Londres a trabajar de profesora de primaria en England Young School.

– Ino…. ¿Estas segura de esto? – Dijo bajando su taza a la mesa – la vida en Londres no es nada buena, peor en la situación que se está viviendo allá.

– Es por eso que quiero hacerlo papa – dijo la rubia algo sería – cuando Alex sea conde, no quiero darles problemas, el hará su vida y yo no puedo estar pegada a ella. Debo construir mi propio camino.

– tampoco es para que lo digas de esa manera, tu nunca serás una carga para tu hermano.

– Deben entender, quizás por allá encuentre oportunidades, ya soy mayor de edad y he tomado esta decisión, quiero ver el mundo, entender muchas cosas. – Decía ella mirando a ambos varones – no es como si me fuera para toda la vida… además tengo unas amigas por allá, no voy a estar sola.

– Supongo que no te haremos cambiar de opinión – dijo su padre con tono gracioso ya que la terquedad era por parte de su familia.

– Por favor, quiten esa cara, es muy malo recibir la primera comida del día con malos ánimos.

Era obvio que al conde Spencer le daba tristeza que la flor que siempre lo había apoyado se alejaría de el, pero en ese instante miro su sonrisa, el símbolo que ella usaba para cambiarle el ánimo, era como una luz cálida que traía bienestar que no quería que se convirtiera en tristeza, entonces saco fuerzas para evitar llorar y devolverle la sonrisa.

_/_/_/

.

– ¿Gaara aun no ha bajado de su habitación? – Dijo la reina algo molesta mientras checaba su reloj – son las 9:30 de la mañana ya debería estar desayunando. – Se levanto del sillón que se encontraba en la gran sala que daba vista al jardín. – Ahora mismo iré a despertarlo.

– Perdón majestad – dijo una de las ayudantes del palacio apareciendo por una de las puertas – Gaara-sama se encuentra ahora mismo en el comedor – dijo haciendo una reverencia – acaba de bajar.

– Oh… – nuevamente aliviada – menos mal, casi llegué a pensar que se estaba negando a sus deberes de hoy. – giro hacia el guardaespaldas – Charlie, creo que es momento de que vallas preparando el avión real, el príncipe no tardará mucho.

El pelinegro dio su reverencia y prosiguió a obedecer.

El pelirrojo esa mañana estaba vestido con un terno formal color blanco, corbata roja brillante y relucientes zapatos negros, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras las ayudantes de mesa servían su desayuno real. – Ya está listo alteza. – Dijo una de ellas.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro su parte de la mesa. En el centro había un plato con alrededor de seis tostadas de pan recién preparadas acompañada de una taza de café, y a su derecha una barra de mantequilla, una copa con yogurt de fresas, una vasija pequeña transparente con dos huevos cosidos, un cartoncito de leche fresca y a su derecha jugo de naranja con hielo, otra vasija más grande con pedazos de manzana bien cortados y pelados, un plato hondo lleno de cereal de hojuelas de trigo y un vaso con mermelada de cereza.

– Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarlas – pueden retirarse – Las chicas dieron sus respetos y enseguida salieron del lugar.

Gaara tenía su mirada hacia el frente y se daba cuenta que la mesa donde estaba sentado, era elegante pero no servía de nada si estaba tan vacía, dio un suspiro, tomo una tostada con la mano izquierda mientras que con su mano derecha jalaba la mantequilla más cerca, para luego tomar el cuchillo de mesa, coger un poco y ponerla sobre el pan y después darle una pequeña mordida.

– ¿Como amaneciste hoy hijo mío? – Dijo la reina entrando al lugar.

– Buen día madre – dijo después de masticar – he dormido bien, por eso tarde un poco en bajar.

– Ay – movió su mano en forma de negación – no te molestes en darme explicaciones – Decía mientras se sentaba a su lado – lo importante es que has escogido la mejor decisión de tu vida...– puso sus manos sobre la mano derecha de su hijo.. – no sabes la alegría que le darás al pueblo y a la familia. – lo miro a los ojos – Estoy tan orgullosa por este paso que estas a punto de dar…Gaara.

– Madre no se ponga sentimental – dijo sacando sus manos de las de su madre, era increíble que estuviera diciendo aquello luego de lo de anoche – no es su ritmo ¿sabe? – también le negó su mirada, tomo la taza de café y tomo un sorbo – tengo mucha prisa ¿recuerda? – Dijo con ironía mientras se levantaba, pero llevaba su tostada consigo.

3 de noviembre de 1980, 9:55 AM, Fuera del palacio de Buckingham una gran multitud esperaba la salida del príncipe de Gales detrás de la puertas de encuentro, las mismas que rodean todo el terreno del Castillo. ¿A dónde tendrá planeado salir esta vez el príncipe de Gales? ¿uno de los aviones reales esta preparado para transportarlo, porque? ¿Acaso saldrá de vacaciones ?.

– ¡Ahí esta!, ¡Es el príncipe Gaara! – Se oyó una voz justo cuando el pelirrojo ponía un pie fuera del palacio. Las cámaras se preparaban, y la gente comenzaba a gritar en especial las chicas cuando el galante pelirrojo de ojos verdes agua les sonreía.

Gaara, levanto su mano en forma de saludo mientras caminaba a las puertas donde después se embarcaría en unos de los Citroën negros recién llegados al palacio, que lo transportaría a aeropuerto donde lo esperaba el avión real.

Los guardias le ordenaban a la gente que se apartará de las puertas ya que iban a ser abiertas para que el auto real saliera, estas obedecían con tal de ver más cerca al príncipe de Gales. – Gaara – dijo la reina saliendo del palacio – buena suerte. – Fue lo último que le dijo a su hijo antes de que se embarcara.

– Estas seguro que prefiere sentarse adelante alteza – dijo una voz que le pareció conocida, entonces giro su mirada al guardia que le estaba abriendo la puerta del auto y cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sorprenderse, se trataba de Andrew Parker Bowles.

– Y-yo.. a-acabo de cambiar de opinión.. – dijo intentando sonar menos nervioso, el hombre se ofreció a abrirle la puerta de atrás pero el no lo dejo – no te molestes yo a-abriré.

El hombre estaba algo confundido pero después como que ya no le dio importancia, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lugar del conductor, que por su puesto fue una desgracia para Gaara, ya que quiera evitarlo.

Cada segundo en compañía del marido de su amante fueron de tortura para el pelirrojo, hasta donde el sabía, Andrew andaba en un viaje de negocios ¿Cuándo había regresado? ¿Acaso ya sabía lo de Matsuri y el? se preguntaba en silencio.

– alteza. – Dijo el hombre con un tono de voz muy grave.

– Ehhh?! – respondió el pelirrojo algo exaltado ya que salió muy rápido de sus pensamientos.- es decir, ¿si..?

– El día de hoy noto algo decaído, como sin ganas.. – dijo mirándolo por el espejo del auto – ¿Acaso esta enfermo? – Preguntó el hombre.

– Ehh?.. No, no.. Es solo que tengo algo de sueño.. Es todo – Decía intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

– y que estuvo haciendo anoche, para que este con sueño.

Con esto lo había confirmado, el hombre al parecer no sabía nada del problema, entonces el alivio regreso a su cuerpo y comenzó a hablar con confianza – me quede leyendo un libro, y no me di cuenta de la hora jejeje.

– Ya veo – dijo el sonriendo – ah por cierto, muchas felicidades.

– Eh? – Dijo algo incrédulo

– Su madre me contó que ya tiene nueva novia.. ¿es posible que pronto tengamos princesa de Gales?

– ¿Ella te contó eso? – Preguntó sin poder creerlo,

– ¿Que? No es así? – Pregunto el hombre algo confundido

– ¡No! – Dijo rápidamente – bueno si, solo que quería mantenerlo en secreto, para que fuera una sorpresa. Ehehe – Decía torpemente en pelirrojo

– ah ya veo, jejeje las mamas arruinando todo desde tiempos inmemoriales – dijo en forma de broma.

Gaara por su puesto reía, pero en sus adentros tenía tantas ganas de preguntar por Matsuri, pero había algo que no lo dejaba, hasta que el carro se detuvo, Andrew bajo y le abrió la puerta, total el príncipe estaba ese día tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto.

– Muchas gracias – dijo saliendo del auto, donde se encontraría con otra multitud a su izquierda y derecha extendiéndole la mano, pero el ahora estaba tan enfocado en una sola cosa y era saber si Matsuri también sabía sobre su "futuro matrimonio" siguió caminando hacia el avión privado, y cuando llego a la puerta giro para ver a Andrew, pero el hombre no lo había acompañado, lo que significaba que ya no iría a Sandringham y ya no sabría nada acerca de Matsuri. Prosiguió a entrar en el lujoso avión, y enseguida se dio cuenta que su madre no había perdido tiempo.

Uno de los asientos estaba un hermoso arreglo floral , y era obvio que era obra de ella para que después se los diera a su "futura novia" – alteza – dijo Charlie apareciendo por detrás – su majestad me pidió que le diera esto – le extendió la mano que sostenía una cajita.

– ¿Que es esto? – Dijo con algo de intriga mientras la tomaba

– Un regalo de parte de su madre para Lady Ino.

–¿Qué? – La abrió rápidamente

La cajita contenía un collar de perlas y diamantes que brillaban con la luz del día, sin duda era un regalo de la reina, ya que ella adoraba ese tipo de joyas – ¿Que planea mi madre con esto? – Preguntó el pelirrojo aun sorprendido, el sabía que detrás de un ''gesto'' de su majestad siempre había algo escondido.

– Su majestad ordenó que es un obsequio que usted debe darle a la señorita Spencer a los tres días de noviazgo.

– Pero si aun no sabemos si ella me va a aceptar.

– Su majestad confía en que ella lo aceptará en poco tiempo. – Apunto las flores – por eso debe darle estas flores al momento de que se vuelvan a ver. – puso sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y lo obligó a sentarte – ahora póngase cómodo, estamos a punto de despegar.

Entonces había empezado, su madre había elegido su destino, sabia que el viaje duraba dos horas pero este se hizo tan corto que a la tercera vez que se asomo por la ventana ya se podían ver los verdes campos de Norfolk. Comenzó a preguntarse si aun había tiempo de arrepentirse de todo, pero nadie le daba respuesta, la imagen de Matsuri venía a su mente y miraba al techo maldiciendo el destino, de porque Matsuri era casada, de porque el tubo que pertenecer a la realeza.

– Alteza – se escuchó la voz del capitán por el ultrasonido – le pedimos que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar.

– Bueno, aquí vamos...– dijo sin ganas mientras se ponía el cinturón.

En la casa Spencer:

– ¡Señor! – Dijo una de las empleadas de Park House entrando rápidamente al salón de estar de la mansión

– ¿Que sucede?, porque haces tanto ruido? – Dijo Inoichi mirándola con sorpresa, al igual que Alex que se encontraba en el piso leyendo un libro e Ino que estaba detrás del sofá donde estaba su padre tocando el piano.

– Un avión esta aterrizando afuera, ¡Parece que pertenece a la familia real! – Dijo la chica muy emocionada uniendo sus manos e intentando no gritar. XD

– ¿¡Estas segura?! – Dijo la rubia ya también emocionada, la chica afirmó con el rostro.

– Rápido ustedes dos salgamos, veamos de quien se trata. – Ordenó el conde Spencer a sus hijos.

La rubia salió lo más rápido que pudo, y entonces, allí estaba el, caminando hacia ella, se veía tan guapo, era justamente como los príncipes que salían en sus novelas literarias, joven apuesto, con ropa de seda, era un sueño de hombre en su totalidad.

– Conde Spencer – dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano – es un gusto volver a verlo.

– Lo mismo digo alteza, aunque para mi es una sorpresa tenerlo por aquí tan pronto.

– Oh, eso, lo que pasa es que no he tenido ninguna obligación que cumplir en estos días, y bueno aproveche para estar alejado de la ciudad pasando unos días en la finca real, así que pase a saludarlos.

– Se me esta haciendo un hábito ver al príncipe de Gales en nuestra casa – dijo Alex irónicamente – Gaara, Ino y el conde Spencer rieron ante el comentario.

– También me alegro de verte Alex – dijo el pelirrojo mientras estrechaba la mano del joven, luego su mirada finalmente se dirigió a la rubia.

– Lady Ino – le dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano.

– Hola alteza, me alegro mucho volver a verlo – dijo ella sonriéndole, mirándolo fijamente

– lo mismo digo Lady Ino – dijo en tono suave, sensual mientras llevaba la mano de la rubia a su boca y darle un beso 7w7

Ino no esperaba el gesto, por lo que no sabia como reaccionar, estaba en un estado de shock, no podía creerlo, lo mismo le pasaba a Alex que casi se le salen los ojos por la impresión, mientras que el conde Spencer no les quitaba la mirada.

– Eh.. Ehh.. – La rubia no podía expresar sus palabras, estaba ruborizada, emocionada, no sabia como reaccionar incluso Gaara, ya que este era el primer gesto de cortejo que había venido a su mente cuando vio a la rubia.

– ¡Ejem! – Dijo Charlie detrás sosteniendo las flores.

– Oh, por su puesto – dijo tomando las flores – le he traído este presente Lady Ino.. Pa-para que adorne su casa, son recogidas desde el jardín del palacio de Kensington.

– ¿En serio? – Dijo admirada mientras tomaba el ramo – no se debió molestar. 👉👈

– Pero si ya tenemos muchas – dijo Alex dañando el momento xD.

– Ejem, Hijo.. – Decía el conde intentando llevar al joven dentro de la casa, al parecer estaba muy chistosito ese día.

– Disculpe a mi hermano, esta medio chiflado ehehe. – Gaara río ante la forma de hablar de Ino, ya que no entendía muy bien aquellas palabras.

– No te preocupes, todos alguna vez nos portamos así.

– Si ejeje, bueno… en casi hora del almuerzo… ¿gusta pasar? – Preguntó tímidamente.

– Porsupues...

– ¡EJEM! – "tosió" Charlie discretamente xd

– Es decir, por supuesto que me gustaría, pero no ahora… En Sandringham House me esperan ya que antes de venir, avise que estaría allá para el almuerzo y bueno..

– Entiendo.. – Dijo ella con algo de decepción

– Alteza, ¿Porque no invita a la joven a almorzar en Sandringham? – añado Charlie mirando a la chica – me imagino que no ha de negarse. - Gaara le dio una mirada no muy agradable a Charlie mientras intentaba seguir sonriente.

– ¡Claro que no me negare! – dijo alegre y emocionada – esperen un momento por favor, iré a decirle a mi padre y a dejar esas flores adentro… ¡n-no me tardó! – Dijo mientras entraba a la carrera a su casa. xd

– Será mejor que ya este planeando en proponerle un noviazgo formal. – Susurro Charlie por detrás.

– ¿No crees que aun es muy precipitado?, será sospechoso si lo hago muy rápido… deberíamos esperar un poco más.

– ¿Esta diciendo que sabe como manejar la situación?

– Charlie.. – Giro a encarar al varón, realmente detestaba que alguien se metiera en sus asuntos e intentara decirle como actuara – no es mi primera vez "conquistando" ¿me entiendes verdad?

El hombre bajo la cabeza – Entiendo, perdón alteza.

– Ya estoy lista. – Dijo ella saliendo, se había cambiado de ropa, traía una blusa morada de mangas cortas, un pantalón tipo pescador color blanco asegurado con un cinturón negro y zapatillas negras con encaje. Gaara le sonrió y extendió el brazo, para que se apoyará, ella obedeció, aunque lo hizo tímidamente, porque aun no podía creer que iría a Sandringham House del brazo del príncipe de Gales.

Charlie que iba detrás, comenzó a mirar a la chica y luego recordó lo que la Reina le había dicho en la mañana – _* una vez que los medios se enteren del noviazgo de Gaara con lady Ino Spencer, ella será el objetivo de la prensa, por eso quiero pedirte que la protejas, ya ha ávido muchas chicas que se han arrepentido de ser esposa de Gaara, porque no han podido lidiar con los medios, y Lady Ino es alguien que quiero a lado de mi hijo, por eso te hago esta petición.*_ – siguió mirando fijamente a la chica, suspiro ya que sabia que una vez que los medios se enteraran de ella comenzaría lo difícil.

La "casa real de Sandringham" , además de ser el lugar favorito de la Reina, era también donde la familia real pasaba sus fechas navideñas.. Porque preferían alejarse un poco de sus aires reales y aquella mansión campestre era el lugar perfecto, ya que fue construida como una casa de campo, solo que ocupaba 32km cuadrados del pueblo del pueblo de Sandringham.

La gran mayoría del lugar estaba construida con ladrillo rojo, contaba ventanas en cada parte , ya que la familia real prefiere la claridad, cuenta con 15 jardines de diferentes tipos de flores, 7 árboles frutales, estaba rodeada por césped, y sus caminos estaban hechos de piedras de colores.

– Esto es hermoso. – Dijo la rubia al ver la enorme "casa real" – No ha cambiado mucho..

–No es tan grande, debes ver el palacio de Kensington – dijo el pelirrojo con algo de gracia en su rostro al ver el gesto de asombro de la rubia mientras miraba el lugar.

– Pero si es mas grande que mi casa – Decía con un brillo en sus ojos.

– Y eso no has estado en Buckingham Palace – Dijo algo arrogante – ven…– la apego más a el mientras la jalaba – vayamos a dentro.

Las puertas de Sandringham House se abrieron, y en cuanto la rubia puso su pie dentro, los empleados formaron una fila y dieron la reverencia y claro también pegaron su mirada en la nueva chica que el pelirrojo traía a la mansión – sean bienvenidos – dijo uno de ellos.

La rubia sentía que todos en el lugar la miraban , pero no la incomodaba, a ella le gustaba la atención, y les dio una sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas, y esto les pareció muy adorable a todo el personal de la casa que no pudieron evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Siguió mirando el lugar y no dejaba de sentirse algo nostálgica, seguía tal y como lo recordaba.

Era bastante amplio, estaba muy bien adornado, los muebles blancos, las lámparas de techo de cristal, la chimeneas, mesas de reluciente madera con sus manteles elegantes y piezas históricas. – Todo esta tan..

– ¿Tal y como lo recuerdas? – pregunto mirándola –

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿realmente el sabia que ella estuvo unas cuantas veces en Sandringham? – Si.. es decir no.. Ya me dí cuenta que hay ciertas cosas nuevas.. – No sabía como reaccionar después de la revelación del pelirrojo. – Siempre pensé que estar en un lugar era mucho para una chica como yo..

– Tranquila, ahora eres mi invitada – llevo su mano a su boca para nuevamente besarla – y eso es lo que cuenta – sus palabras eran tan dulces que combinaban tan bien con su rostro de niño bueno…. cualquiera podía creérselo xd

La rubia no sabía aun como reaccionar estaba sonrojada, pero para su suerte tenía su arma perfecta, la cual era su hermosa sonrisa.

– ¿No crees que ya deberíamos estar en el comedor? – Preguntó cambiando dramáticamente la conversación.

– Ah – se sorprendió un poco – por su puesto.

– Sígueme.

Gaara camino al fondo, como unos 3 metros, donde había otra entrada, Ino iba de tras mirando a todos lados, y lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las elegantes escaleras de madera ahora vestidas con telas de seda, y las paredes que ahora contaban con mas cuadros de pinturas costosas.

Al entrar a la habitación , lo primero que noto fue que el piso era suave, miro y se dio cuenta que todo el lugar tenía alfombra, color roja oscura, que hacía fuego con las cortinas color conchevino oscuro que tapaban las dos enormes ventanas a su izquierda y derecha, y finalmente en el centro estaba el comedor, hecho de madera y vidrio. – Hora del almuerzo. – Dijo el príncipe dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Ino siguió mirando el lugar, ya que con diferencia de los otros lugares este estaba cerrado, la luz que lo alumbraba era dos lámparas que estaban a lado (izquierda y derecha) del elegante comedor, y por su puesto lo veleros que adornaban la comida en ese momento, que incluso imagino que tenia un cierto toque romántico, y vaya.. cuantas cosas habían cambiado. – Lady Ino – llamo el pelirrojo, ella lo miro – ¿no va a sentarse?

– Ehh, si – dijo ella tímidamente sentándose a diagonal del príncipe, ya que el estaba sentado en el puesto principal.

– Espero que te guste la sopa de crema con vegetales y pollo – La chica miro el plato y estaba tan elegante que le daba hasta le pena comer,

– De hecho, este tipo de sopa en mi casa solo la preparan en días especiales – le sonrió – es una de mis favoritas desde luego.

Luego dos empleadas entraron al salón, una de ellas traía dos elegantes platos con ensalada y crujiente de pollo, lechuga y trocitos de naranja, mientras que la otra jovencita traía dos platos que contenían arroz con pollo cocido al horno acompañado con puré de papas y espinacas.

– Gracias – dijo la rubia sonriéndole a la chica y esta se sonrojo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era algo tímida, le dio la reverencia y después se retiró detrás de la otra que ya había salido y en cuanto esta salió, de inmediato entraron dos mayordomos , uno traía dos copas y el otro una jarra con jugo fresco de naranjas.

Así como entraron salieron después de dejar las copas y la jarra con el juego – ¿Así que así es la vida en la realeza eh? – Preguntó ella.

– Algo así… – tomo la copa – cuando estas compartimiento la mesa con mi madre la situación cambia – dijo mientras llenaba la copa – tiene que mostrar etiqueta, guardar silencio al menos que ella empiece una conversación y terminar con los alimentos antes de que ella termine con lo suyo.. – sirvió jugo en su copa – etc, etc..

– Ya veo.. – Dijo mientras miraba la mesa, no recordaba que fuera así las veces en que ella cenaba cuando era niña. Noto que junto a su plato a la derecha, estaba un tenedor y cubierto de mesa mientras que la izquierda estaba tres tipos de cucharas, grande mediana y pequeña lo cual era una pesadilla para Ino, ya que en su casa no practicaban estas costumbres.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo notando su incomodidad

– es que yo - estaba mirando tímidamente a su plato. Sin saber como empezar. Para Gaara era notable.

– Usa la cuchara mediana para el arroz, la pequeña para el puré y el tenedor y cubierto son para la carne.

– Como sabia que yo.. – pregunto sorprendida ya que el se dio cuenta rápidamente de su problema.

– Experiencia jeje

– eh si.. He he – dijo intentando esconder su pequeño momento de torpeza.

Poco después del almuerzo real, el príncipe la invito a la sala de estar, donde había muchas piezas históricas, empuñadas en plata fina, ya que pensó que sería una buena manera de pasar más tiempo con la rubia para seguir con su "plan de cortejo''

– Siempre me llamo la atención los detalles de esta habitación, todo es tan exótico, pintoresco.. hermoso – dijo ella mientras pasaba tocando una de las paredes y admirando el entorno.

– En efecto – dijo mirando las pinturas que estaban colgadas en la paredes – se dice que la casa fue decorada por la reina Alexandra. –

– ¿En serio? – Dijo sin darse cuenta que el rostro del pelirrojo estaba a centímetros del de ella – esto es… - muy tarde, su mirada se había atrapado con la del pelirrojo, sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas, Charlie que estaba en el lugar ordenó cerrar todas las puertas de esa habitación.

Gaara la miraba a los ojos ya que de alguna manera se habían conectado, ella lo sabía y entonces aquel pensamiento llego a su cabeza a medida de que sus ojos veían los suyos.

Su cuerpo se comenzó a mover por Impulso ya no le importo importa lo que podía pasar más adelante, lo que importaba es que tenia justo donde quería a su príncipe de cuentos de hadas, se fue acercando más y más y el no hacia ningún movimiento, hasta que al fin los labios de ambos se encontraron en un tierno y cálido beso de unos 5 segundos.

– Discúlpeme – dijo ella algo apenada mientras se separaba rápidamente. – No, fue mi intención yo…

– No te disculpes porque yo.. – la atrajo de vuelta a su rostro – lo volveré a hacer ahora – dijo retomando el beso que esta vez un poco más largo, que inspiraba ternura, amor.. (Bueno al menos por parte de Ino x'd)

– Yo…. – dijo susurrando mientras se separaba lentamente, el aun tenía los ojos cerrados – debo regresar a casa, mi padre..

– Lo se – dijo interrumpiéndola mientras se alejaba – mandare a que te escolten hasta tu casa..

– no, no, no – dijo algo avergonzada mientras se paraba – no es necesario, puedo volver sola… no te molestes.

El sonrió al notar que si había funcionado su método anterior – bueno, como quieras – dijo sonriendo – ejem – rasco su cabeza – Entonces nos vemos despues jejeje – movió su mano mientras ella comenzaba a alejarse.

– Lady Ino – llamo, y ella volvió a mirarlo antes de salir de la habitación – ¿Podría verla mañana otra vez?

Ok era algo que no esperaba escuchar, tenía ganas de gritar el si – Po-por su puesto.

Gaara sonrió – Perfecto, entonces mañana a….

– a las tres cerca del pastizal – Interrumpió ella

– Ehhh… – nuevamente sonrisa – por su puesto.

– ¡Bueno! – Dijo dando una reverencia y comenzar a salir a pasos rápidos. Pasaron unos minutos, Gaara volvió a sentarse en uno de los muebles y de inmediato Charlie entro a la habitación.

– Me imagino que ya se dio cuenta que la señorita gusta de usted. – Dijo parándose delante de su alteza.

El pelirrojo suspiro mientras llevaba su mano a su rostro – si… – miro al hombre – Y supongo que debo aprovechar la situación ¿no?

– Es una buena causa alteza…. Debe hacerlo por la monarquía, por el pueblo y por usted mismo.

– Lo se, no tienes que recordármelo.

Charlie sabía que para Gaara esto no le era cosa fácil, sentía su pesar, el matrimonio arreglado tumbada incluso al más fuerte de todos, era horrible que te obligarán a estar con alguien que no amabas, te sentías solo y desconfiabas de tu propia familia, todo esto se sabía de inmediato con solo mirar el estado de ánimo del pelirrojo – Espero que … – dijo intentando darle ánimos – usted aprenda a amar a la joven con el paso del tiempo… – Hubo un pequeño silencio, el no lo miraba pero sabia que si le estaba poniendo atención – Yo se lo digo de todo corazón alteza.

– Agradezco sus palabras Charlie – dijo el mientras se levantaba del sofá – iré a recostarme un rato – le dio dos golpecitos en un hombro del hombre – te veo luego.

El hombre dio una reverencia antes de que Gaara desapareciera por las escaleras, y cuando finalmente sintió que estaba solo, se sentó en el sofá, sacó las gafas de sus ojos y suspiro, porque sabía que se estaba metiendo en un lió bastante complicado.

 **Continuará**.

* * *

 **Datos curiosos sobre este capitulo:**

 _ **-** El nombre completo del Carlos es Charles Philips Arthur George Windsor y Gaara le aumente Gabriel(Geibriel) Arthur George para que este un poco mas apegado al personaje que interpreta._

 _\- En la historia real, Carlos si fue obligado a casarse con Lady Di ya que ella si cumplía los requisitos y eso a la reina le encanto. Pero en realidad no fue porque el rompió el protocolo, si no que el matrimonio había sido planeado desde que Diana era pequeña, fue un acuerdo de la abuela materna de Lady Di y la Reina madre (La Reina madre , así se le llamaba a la madre de la actual reina osea Isabel II)_

 _\- El que presionaba a Carlos a contraer matrimonio era su padre, ya que el estaba a punto de cumplir 31 años y a esa edad según el protocolo un príncipe ya debería estar casado. Por eso cuando reapareció Lady Di, ambos monarcas se negaban a perder a esa candidata. Prácticamente le decían a Carlos: ''Es con ella o interferiremos nosotros''_

 _\- En cuanto a las edades de los hermanos de Gaara, al ser el mayor , Temari seria la segunda con 27 años y Kankuro con apenas 17_

 _\- Temari ya tendría su primer hijo que por su puesto es Shikadai y ahora estaría esperando su segundo hijo , ya que por 1980 la princesa Anne ya estaba en espera de su segundo hijo_

 _\- Diana si se fue de su casa para trabajar con profesora y niñera en Londres._

 _\- La Reina si sabia de la relación de Carlos y Camila, pero nunca intervenía ya que confiaba que su hijo estaba consciente del protocolo._

 _\- Kankuro en esta historia esta tomando el roll de príncipe Andrew(Andrés) que viene siendo el penultimo hijo de Isabel II. Pero yo le he puesto la edad del mas pequeño de los Windsor , porque en la realidad, el hermano mas pequeño de Carlos era Edward(Eduardo) que en 1980 que era el que si tenia 16 años. Porque Andrés en ese año tenia 20, el era un año menor que Lady Di_

 _\- Mark Phillips(Shikamau) y Anne(Temari) Se casaron en 1973 y su primer Hijo quien se llamo Peter Phillips(Shikadai) nacio en 1977_


End file.
